Titans holiday in Hawaii
by efred
Summary: What will happen when the titans go to Hawaii for a week? Raven thinks she knows, but does she really? BBrae. Robstar.


Titans holiday in Hawaii.

The boy wonder was stubborn and it took a lot of convincing to finely get him too agree. They were due for a vacation. It's almost been 6 years sense there last one.

"Fine." Their leader said finely convinced.

"Yes were going to Hawaii baby!" beast boy shouted with excitement.

"Wonderful!" Starfire squealed hugging Robin.

"Well alright. I'm goanna go prepare the tower for our absence." said cyborg before he left the room.

"Raven are you excited for our upcoming trip?"

"O I'm full of excitement." Raven responded sarcastically without even looking up from her book.

"O come on Raven its Hawaii!" beast boy said eagerly in front of her making her put her book down. "There's beaches, sunsets, hotels, coconuts, and buffets!"

"wooo." She said with low enthusiasm.

(Gasp) "I'll need a swimsuit. Raven you have to take me to the mall so we can get swim wear!" Starfire shouted and before Raven could protest the alien was dragging her into town.

Raven sat patiently outside the dressing room as Starfire threw bikini after bikini over the door.

(Gasp) "eeeeeee… I think I found the one!" Starfire said before walking out of the dressing room posing in the bright glossy neon green swimsuit.

"It's very nice." Raven said trying to be supportive.

"Do you think it will get Robins attention?" Starfire asked.

"O you already have Robin's attention star." Raven pointed out.

"O wonderful, now we just need to find you something." The alien said with excitement pulling her friend towards the clothing racks.

"Star I don't need a bathing suit, I don't plan on swimming." Raven exclaimed.

"Too bad, you're getting one." Starfire said holding different swimsuits up to Raven.

"We are back from the mall of shopping!" Starfire announced entering the living room.

"Have fun?" beast boy asked towards Raven.

"Shut up." She barked back at him.

"Grate, I just bought our plane tickets, we leave tomorrow." Robin proclaimed.

"Why don't we take the T-jet?" ask Starfire.

"The T-jet is having some technical difficulties." Cyborg answered.

"Ok guys we leave at 9:00 tomorrow, so you all should go off and pack. And by the way I think it's best if we use our real names on this trip. For this week we are average individuals."

"O come on Raven you have to be somewhat excited about the trip, its Hawaii!" beast boy said as they walked through the airport security.

The truth is Raven is kind of excited, not that she would admit it that It will be nice taking a break from the hero job.

"When are you going to let the subject go?"

"When you admit that this is exciting."

Of course the others were excited. Raven thought. Robin and Starfire would finely have alone time together and would probably do all sorts of romantic couple things. And cyborg and beast boy would probably scope out the place looking for babes in hopes of getting laid.

She rolled her eyes at the thought. Suddenly there was a loud noise and every one turned to look at cyborg under the mettle detector.

"I hate airport security."

The others couldn't help but laugh as cyborg tried to explain to the man that he was made out of mettle.

Raven sat by the window shocked at how she had the whole row to herself, and opened up her book but found she wasn't reading it, moor thinking about the trip. Her friends would probably ditch her and do their own thing. She didn't really mind, she does like being by herself. But a part of her hoped they wouldn't completely abandon her on this trip.

She looked over the seat to see cyborg sitting in between two vary pretty young ladies as they laughed and enjoyed the little alcoholic drinks. She looked even farther to see Robin and Starfire sitting next to each other cuddling probably thinking of the last time they all went on vacation to Tokyo.

Her thought was interrupted as beast boy sat next to her.

"Wow you get the whole isle to yourself?"

"Can I help you?"

"I thought I would hang out with you since the others seem bizzy."

She exhaled. "Nock yourself out." She said opening up her book.

It was only a matter of time before he ditched her to get into some poor girls pants.

"So wanna play a game?"

She shut her book in annoyance.

"Not really."

"Ok um… wanna talk?"

"About?"

"Do you plan on reading that book the whole vacation?"

"yep." She said opening it back up.

He sighed. "I hope you don't."

What did he care what she did.

"And what do you plan on doing this week?" she asked already knowing the answer.

"Live for the moment."

Close enough.

The plane ride was long and uncomfortable. But it was all worth it when they got there. But Raven couldn't shake the awkward feeling she felt when beast boy had fallen asleep on her shoulder. She thought it was cute; maybe that's what bothered her about it.

As soon as they left the plane they were greeted by beautiful Hawaiian women who gave them flower lei's.

Raven glared at the woman before she could even try to put the necklace on her. She then looked over at her friends who gladly ducked their heads for lei's necklaces. She rolled her eyes seeing the Hawaiian girl giggle as she put the necklace over beast boy's neck.

"I'm loven this place already." Cyborg said winking at the girl who put the necklace over his head.

"Friends we must capture this moment." Starfire said excitedly as she handed a camera to a Hawaiian girl.

They huddled together and smiled.

"On the count of three say Hawaii!" the woman said holding up the camera.

"1.2.3."

"Hawaii!"

But before the picture could be taken beast boy took off his leis and put it on Raven.

"What the hell beast boy?" Raven said shocked feeling like he just photo bomb her.

Robin cleared his throat causing Raven to role her eyes.

"What the hell Garfield?"

"I'm just trying to get you in the mood." He said putting the leis back on her. She glared at him but found the others putting all of their necklaces on her two.

She smiled. "I hate you all."

The hotel was beautiful, even at night and the team was excited to get to their rooms and go to bed. They were vary tired from the trip.

"O yes mister Grayson we have you hear for 7 days, three rooms and one sweet."

Cyborg and beast boy rose an eyebrow at him. "A sweet?" They asked simultaneously.

Robin blushed in response.

Who knew they were at that point in their relationship.

Raven stared out her balcony and smiled, the view was indeed beautiful and the sound of the waves were very peaceful. Then she heard an excited knocking on her door. She walked over to open it just to find Starfire in her bright bikini.

"O hi star."

"Raven… what did Richard say?"

Raven rolled her eyes. "Hello Kory."

Kory hugged her with glee. "Come on Raven the boys are waiting for us, put on your swimsuit!"

Raven smiled. "Unfortunately I forgot to pack it".

"O I thought you might say that" Kory said smiling. "That's why I packed it in my bag." She said revealing the swimsuit from behind her back."

Raven's smile dropped as she grabbed the bikini. "fine." She grunted.

The boys waited in the lobby in there swim trunks for their female friends.

"There they are." Richard said pointing towards the girl's.

"I have retrieved friend Raven." Kory said pulling Raven along beside her.

Raven tried to hide behind the towel she had wrapped around her. She wasn't completely comfortable revealing so much skin.

"O come on Raven show them your new swimsuit!" Kory said pulling off the towel.

"KORY!"

Even though Raven's dark blue swimsuit was less revealing then Kory's, she still felt cautious towards showing it off.

"See, doesn't she look hot!"

"KORY!" Raven shouted again as her face turned red.

"Raven relax, you look nice." Victor reassured.

Richard, Kory and victor walked out of the lobby as Raven and Garfield slowly followed.

"You do look nice." Garfield pointed out before running ahead with the others. Raven blushed a bit and smiled feeling a little more comfortable in her outfit.

Kory spun around with excitement feeling the worm Hawaiian rays. She hopped around and almost danced with joy, catching a few men's gazes and causing them to trip and nock into stuff. As soon as she reached the beach she flew to the sky and made a graceful dive into the water, just to rise and flip her hair back sexily.

"Friends the water is most joyous you must come in!" she hollered. Richard didn't hesitate, he ran into the water and tackled his girlfriend who screamed in excitement.

Raven sat on her beach towel in the sand with her book out. But she wasn't reading it, she was observing the couple in front of her. Richard and Kory were giggling as they splashed each other; having a blast. That's when Raven felt a presence beside her, and she turned to see victor.

"What, you're not going to go swimming?" she asked him.

"I don't like swimming, I tend to sink and I have to do a lot of work after words to make shore I don't rust. What about you?"

"I'm fine hear." She said looking back at her book.

"Raven I think you should loosen up a bit. At least for this week, I mean it is Hawaii."

"Victor don't you have some all you can eat buffets to attend."

He smiled. "Try to have some fun this week, ok." He said before leaving her alone.

No promises.

Without Kory bugging Raven on showing off her swimsuit; she was actually able to go upstairs and change into something more comfortable.

When she went back outside she saw that Richard and Kory were still in the water. She leaned on the railing and watched them. It must be nice to find that one person you want to spend the rest of your life with. Her thought was interrupted as she sensed someone leaning on the railing next to her.

"Has victor cleaned out the buffet yet?" she asked.

"Nope but he's pretty close." Garfield answered.

"I'm shocked you aren't helping him."

"And watch him devour chicken, cow, pig and who knows what else, no thanks."

(Silence.) What did he want? Doesn't he have anything better to do?

"Don't you have some girl to obsess over?" She asked stating the obvious.

"What makes you think I'm not obsessing over her rate now?" He pointed out staring at her.

Raven looked behind her, there was a lot of hot pretty girls; it could be any one of them.

Kory and Richard walked up to them, towels wrapped around there body's.

"Friends do you wish to join us in the all you can eat dinner?"

Raven shrugged as Garfield nodded, and they all headed down to the buffet. Richard and Kory had gotten changed before joining there other friends at the table. Victor already had stacks of plates beside him.

The friends ate as they watched the hula show on stage.

It was an ideal first day. Well technically it was there second day but yesterday didn't count sense they were too tired from their travels.

Raven new hanging out with her friends was too good to be true, for the next day they were off doing their own thing. Well it was fun while it lasted, Raven thought as she sat in a chair by her bed and watched the view that was before her. Her clock stroke 1:00 and she realized this was probably going to be her hole day, that's when she heard a knock on the door. She opened it shocked to see Garfield in his swim shorts. "Can I help you?" she asked.

"Come on Rae put on your swimsuit, were going surfing?"

"I don't surf."

"Neither do I." he said excitedly.

Raven didn't surf and didn't really want to go, but the thing was she didn't want to be alone either.

At the beach Raven sat in the sand next to a blue bored that almost matched her bikini. She looked out and watched as Garfield tried repeatedly to stand on the board. He wasn't really surfing. Wans he was able to stand up straight he started showing off and ended up falling. He was making a fool of himself. But she smiled finding his clumsiness kind of cute. He never gave up, she had to give him credit for that.

"Come on Rae!" he hollered.

She rolled her eyes and grabbed the surfboard before walking into the water.

She sat on the board amused by how many times Garfield wiped out.

"Come on Rae you're not surfing."

"Neither are you"

"Come on stand up."

"If I stand up I'll fall."

"Falling is half the fun." He said purposely falling into the water. She shook her head as he swam up to her board.

"Come on I'll help you." he said holding the board still.

She rolled her eyes as she tried to stand up on the board.

"See your doing it."

"This is stupid." she said balancing herself on the board.

"Really cause I've let go."

"You what!?" she shrieked shocked before she lost her balance and fell, but he caught her.

"Told you falling is half the fun."

She huffed. "Put me down."

"As you wish." He said dropping her into the water.

O she was mad now. She got up and shoved him into the ocean. As he started getting up she picked up a big body of water with her powers and dumped it on him.

Feeling proud of herself she dusted the theoretical dust off her hands and headed back to the shore, but before she could reach it two octopuses arms grabbed her and tossed her onto his shoulders.

"Garfield!"

"Hay you brought powers into this." He pointed out before tossing her over him into the water.

She rose up fast and was about to get him back when she saw a huge wave coming there way.

"Uh Oh!"

"What?" he asked casually as he turned around to see the giant wave. The shadow over cased them both as Garfield whimpered like a puppy before the wave crashed down.

They washed up on the shore with their boards. Raven got up smiling, what a rush. She looked over beside her to see Garfield not moving. Shit!

"Gar!" she panicked quickly getting up and running towards him. "Gar!"

A smile crept on his face as he squirted water out of his mouth like a fountain.

She kicked sand on him. "You asshole you scared me!"

"Let's do that again."

Raven and Garfield sat on the shore as the sun set over the horizon.

"I think that's my favorite part of this trip, the view." She said.

He smiled. "I like the view two." He said staring at her.

"I wonder what the others did today?"

"I think Richard was taking Kory out site seeing and victor met some girl's last night so is probably hanging out with them."

That reminded Raven. Why wasn't Garfield doing the same? Why wasn't he living the bachelor life like victor? How was spending the day with her living for the moment?

"wanna see something cool?" he asked.

She smiled and shrugged. Suddenly Garfield made a squeaky dolphin noise that traveled through the water. A minute passed and then there on the horizon a pod of dolphins started diving up and down. It looked like a screen saver on someone's computer.

The next day Raven decided to be bold and walked out of the hotel in a pair of jean shorts and her swimsuit. She has gotten use to the exposed feeling and started feeling moor casual in it. She leaned back in a lounge chair and opened up her book. She was actually getting some reading done, when she spotted a green spider on the side of her page.

"What are you doing?" she asked the spider as it crawled onto her hand.

"Watching you read."

"Wait!? Sense when can you talk in animal form!?" she asked shocked.

"I can't?"

What the hell was he talking about? He was talking to her rate now.

She turned her head to suddenly see Garfield in human form staring at her questionably.

"Wait, you…?" she looked back down at the spider on her hand, and shrieked before knocking it off.

He smiled sitting next to her. "Guess what I found?"

She didn't ask but instead looked at him with slight interest in her eyes.

Garfield moved his hand away from his back to reveal a ukulele.

"Very impressive." She responded.

He smirked and leaned back before playing it. He was no pro but he could do a few notes. She actually found it soothing and enjoyed reading to the toon, till she looked up to see some girls winking at Garfield as he played. Ug why didn't he just go off and have a threesome? God knows there up for it.

She started sensing the same feeling she felt when the Hawaiian girl put the flower necklace on him.

"Weir did you get that thing?" she asked a little snottier then she intended.

"At this cute little shack by the board walk. Wanna go?"

She was getting kind of tired of her book; the plot wasn't going any ware. So she stood up signaling yes. He grinned jumping up off his chair..

The shack was very cute, full of wind chimes and run by an old man with a open up baggy shirt and a shark tooth necklace.

Raven was memorized by all the little trinkets.

"Hay Rae check it out!" Garfield hollered from across the shack. Raven looked over to see he was wearing a big tiki mask and was doing a weird unknown dance. The shack owner leaned over the counter and whispered to Raven.

"He's a weird fellow isn't he?"

She sighed. "ya."

"So Rae what kind of souvenir you getting?" Garfield asked.

"Souvenir?"

"You know, an item to remind you of our trip."

She hadn't really thought about getting a souvenir.

"there's nothing I really want." He gave her a (really) type of look. How could she not find anything she wanted in this treasure chest shop?

After they left the shack they got a couple of snow cones and walked barefooted on the sandy beach.

Raven had to admit she was enjoying spending time with Garfield. But she still didn't understand why he was hanging out with her.

"hay Rae, you have something on your face."

She touched it not feeling anything. "what?"

"o its rate there." He pointed with his snow cone crashing it onto her nose.

O he was asking for it now. She gave him a malicious smile before grabbing the hem of his pants and dropping her snow cone in them. He clinched and squealed at the cold. "woooo! That's cold! I'm goanna get you back for that Raven."

"o I'm so scared." He suddenly picked her up bridle stile. "gar what are you doing?" he smirked and walked into the water. "don't you dare." Too late. He dropped her into the cold water. She rose up freezing. "You son of a…" he splashed her. She looked at him evilly. He was still mostly dry, o that's about to change. She grabbed his shirt and pulled him forward and pushed him back. He quickly rose and wrapped his arms around her taking her backwards with him.

They were laughing, splashing and playing. And it looked all too familiar. Weren't Richard and Kory doing the same thing on their first day?

Raven woke up to Garfield hollering outside her door. "Come on Rae get up!" it startled her as she quickly looked at the clock. Wow she slept in. she wasn't to surprised sense she did stay up late with Garfield. "Raven!" he hollered again.

"I'm up, I'm up." She responded getting up and opening the door. "What?"

"Rae get dressed there's a party going on, the others are already there."

She rolled her eyes before shutting the door and got dressed.

After she had gotten dressed Garfield walked her down to the party, and she couldn't help but notice he was staring at her. "What?"

"What, um nothing… y-you look nice that's all."

She smiled, why was he being so nice to her?

As soon as they got to the party Kory ran up to Raven with excitement.

"O Raven look what Richard got me!" she arched her back to show off the necklace that hung from her neck. It was a beautiful plane silver starfish.

"It's very nice Kory."

Raven found the party to be nice, it was simple and not too crowded. Music played and Kory pulled Richard to the dance floor. Raven spotted victor sitting at a table with a couple of girls who were amazed by his robotic body. And that's when Raven realized she hasn't seen Garfield in a while. She looked around but didn't see her green friend, then she felt a tap on her shoulder, she quickly turned and smiled to see Garfield.

He blushed slightly. "I, um got you something." She looked at him intrigued as he handed her a small box. She opened it to find a necklace from the shack. A simple round oval pendent with a sunset picture inside. "You said you liked the view." She was shocked, she loved it. She smiled and turned around letting him put it on her.

She hugged him. "Thanks gar." He slowly hugged her back.

The hug definitely lasted longer than either one had intended, who knows how long it would have lasted if victor hadn't hollered. "yo green bean come hear." They broke the hug and avoided eye contact both blushing intensely.

Raven sat at the bar and smiled off into space holding the pendent in her hand, when suddenly a man walked up to her and sat down. "And what's a beautiful young lady doing hear all by yourself?" she didn't like this guy, not one bit. He seemed to shore of himself and his cocky smile gave her a bad feeling. She tried to ignore him but he was persistent and Raven wished for anyone of her friends to come and take her away from this guy. She was about to tell him straight that she wasn't interested when he put his hand on her knee. "You know I have a room upstairs." He said sliding it up her thy. O she was mad now. She stood up and was about to punch him when Garfield jumped in front of her and popped the guy in the face.

It shocked her, she didn't even know he was listening. She was flattered that he did this for her but he did take away the satisfaction she would have received punching the guy herself.

After her shock had died down she saw that Garfield's hand was swollen and shaking.

"O Gar." She took his arm to get a better look at his hand. "Come on lets go inside."

She sat him down in a chair in the lobby. "How dare he talk to you like that?"

"Gar its ok."

"No its not." He protested.

"Hold still." She demanded as she cupped his hand in her own. He flinched at the pain and tensed as she began to heel it.

"Um thanks for um defending me." She said healing his hand.

He smiled but still winced at her healing touch. "No problem."

She padded his hand proving it was completely healed but before she could remove it he put his other hand on her. They were silent as they just starred at one another. But there eye contact was interrupted as they heard a commotion from the door. They both looked to see cyborg and his two lady friend's. They didn't even notice Raven and Garfield as they walked towards the elevator.

Raven poled her hands away and got up. "It's um getting late, I'm goanna head up."

"Um ya, me two. Thanks for healing my hand."

"Thanks for the necklace."

Raven heard a knock on her door and opened it shocked to see Kory. To be honest she was kind of expecting Garfield. "O, hay Kory."

"Raven the hotel is throwing this big luau tonight and we must find something to wear!"

Raven exhaled and smiled. "Ok Kory I'll get dressed."

To be honest Raven kind of missed Kory, she hasn't spent time with her all week and it was nice going shopping with her friend. Kory drug Raven threw every store and attempted to try on every dress looking for the perfect one.

"I can't believe this is our last day."

"Ya I know Kory."

"This week has gone by so fast."

"Ya it… kind of has." She said in realization.

"O I had such a wonderful time with Richard, who knew he could be so romantic."

Raven smiled.

"Did you also have the romantic time on this trip?"

"What? No!" Raven blurted defensively. Kory smiled.

"O ok Raven."

After there shopping spree they went back to the hotel to get ready. Raven stared at herself in the mirror. Kory actually got her in a dress, it was navy blue but it was still a dress.

"That's a very nice necklace Raven, were did you get it?"

Raven looked down at her sunset necklace. "O, um, a friend gave it to me."

"Was he a special friend?"

Was he?

Raven blushed. "O um… I don't know."

"O dear look at the time wear going to be late!" Kory announced melodramatically grabbing Ravens hand and pulling her out the door. The girls walked outside onto the patio wear the party was being held. They spotted the boys and walked to wear they were seated at. Richard immediately pulled up a chair for Kory. Raven was surprised when Garfield did the same for her. The host thanked everyone for being there and said that there event would be starting shortly. Kory and Richard whispered to one another and probably were playing footsy under the table. Victor had his arm around his dates and was flirting with them. Raven couldn't help but look at Garfield. He smiled in return. "You look nice." He said. She smiled.

Their eye contact was interrupted as the host came back onto the stage and introduced the act. Beautiful women in hula skirts did a peaceful dance to a soft song. It was vary graceful. The next act was a comedian and a fire thrower followed him, till finely the band started to play and the audience was able to enter the dance floor and dance. Richard grabbed Kory's hand as they walked towards the open space. Raven watched the happy couple as they spun and twirled, Kory's pink flowy dress swishing with the breeze.

"wanna dance?" Raven turned to face Garfield caught off guard by his question.

"What?"

He held out his hand. "wanna dance?" she stared at his hand in shock, then looked towards the dance floor.

"O gar, I don't really dance."

(Rejection)

"Especially with all these people around." He smiled and stood up.

"Come with me." He said holding out his hand. She looked at it questionably before taking it. He walked her down to the shore line wear you could still hear the band but it wasn't so intimidating. The moon was bright and beautiful and the waves had a sound of their own. Raven looked back at Garfield as he held out his hand. She was hesitant but did take it. He spun her around and pulled her close as they swayed back and forth. He was so confident and she was so unshore. The whole time Raven kept hearing Kory's question in her head. 'Did you also have the romantic time on this trip?' Garfield spun her around and dipped her. 'Yes.' Yes she did.

The band stopped. "That's all folks, have a grate night."

Raven pulled away. "It's um getting late." He nodded in understanding.

They headed back to the hotel and he walked her to her room. They laughed and joked about the night, mostly the comedian. "I'm just saying I can tell way better jokes."

Now that's a joke in itself.

They stopped at her door and she turned to face him. She smiled. "I had fun tonight gar."

He took that moment to lean over and kiss her. It was a shy little peck but boy was it wanted. He pulled away to see her smile was gone and replaced with surprise. She didn't scold him or yell at him she just stared. Till he leaned in again and this time she kissed him back. His hand went from her ribs to her waist as hers went from his shoulders to his neck. The kiss was getting moor intense as he pushed her against the door. With a snap of her fingers her powers opened it.

Was this really happening?

They backed up to the bed weir she tugged off his shirt and he kicked off his shoes.

I guess it is.

They leaned back on the bed as she gripped the buckle of his belt. He started kissing the crease of her neck and that's when she started thinking. She was so wrong about him, hear she thought his goal would be to find some poor girl who he would focus all his energy on sleeping with.

Wait a minute.

"WAIT!"

She shoved him off the bed onto the floor with a thud.

"Raven what's wrong?"

"I'm the girl." She realized.

"What?" he said confused.

"You son of a bitch!"

"Excuse me?"

"And hear I thought you actually liked me."

"I do like you." what was this about?

"I should have known better."

"Raven?"

"I wondered why you were hanging out with me, I thought you just had nothing better to do. But now I get it. You just wonted sex!"

"No Raven I…"

"Get out!"

"Raven."

"GET OUT!" she yelled grabbing his shirt and shoes, throwing it at him. He backed up with every item thrown at him till he was in the hall.

"Raven I…" she shut the door with her powers rate in his face.

He exhaled leaning his forehead against the door.

"I love you." he whispered before slinking down to the floor.

She ripped the necklace off her neck and through it on the floor. How could she be so stupid? How could she fall for him? The best week of her life has turned to the worst in a matter of seconds.

Garfield sat on the floor of the hall and sighed. How could she think that's all he wanted, he was never the one night stand type of guy, that was Vic's thing. He didn't just want in her pants he wanted her hart.

There was a commotion from down the hall as victor appeared with the young ladies under each arm.

"ya and I was like, booya. gar?" victor looked down the hall to see his depressed green friend sitting on the floor by his shoes and shirt.

"Ladies I'm goanna be a minute." He said handing the two girls his room key before walking over to Garfield. He sat on the floor with his friend. "Rough night?"

Exhale. "ya."

"Was it a girl?"

"Yep."

Victor handed him his shirt. "wanna talk about it?"

"It's just… everything was going grate, and then things got heated, and suddenly she got it in her head that that's all I wanted."

"Gar the thing is it probably wouldn't have worked out, I mean do you even no where she lives. She could live on the other side of the world."

"Vic we live under the same roof."

"O..." he said putting the pieces together. "Give her time gar." And with that he got up and went back to his room.

The next day Raven managed to avoid Garfield the whole trip to the airport. But rate before they boarded the plane he caught up to her.

"Raven."

"Don't talk to me."

He sighed, but caught a glimpse of her seating ticket.

Raven got on the plane noticing it was a lot smaller than the plane they flew in on. She immediately found her seat and was about to sit down when she sighed.

"So how much did you pay the person who was supposed to sit hear." She asked.

"20$." Garfield responded.

She rolled her eyes sitting down. "Well I have nothing to say to you."

"Ok then let me do the talking. Raven I don't know what kind of guy you think I am but I wasn't going to you for a one night stand." She looked at him. "I hung out with you all week not to get in your pants but because I really like you." he sighed. "And I was hoping you would like me back."

Maybe she was wrong.

"Gar…"

"But if you think that I'm that type of guy then…" he got up to find another seat, but she grabbed his hand; forcing him to sit back down. No words were said as they just stared at one another. Till they leaned in and kissed.

Victor smiled and sat up leaning over the seat in front of him silently getting the attention of Richard and Kory. He pointed towards there other friends as they all leered and smiled.

End.


End file.
